<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birds of Prey - A Reason to Hate by Shivaree76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165530">Birds of Prey - A Reason to Hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivaree76/pseuds/Shivaree76'>Shivaree76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beatdown, Blood, Broken Bones, Domination, F/F, Fighting, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Injury, Lesbian Sex, No seriously this one's kinda dark, Public Humiliation, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Violence, one-sided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:53:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivaree76/pseuds/Shivaree76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in Bangkok, Helena Bertinelli, AKA the Huntress, faces off against Lady Shiva, the invincible mistress of the martial arts, in a duel to the death to win time while Dinah Lance rescues her adopted daughter Sin. But halfway through the fight, something awakens in Shiva that turns her attention to the spiteful mastermind who has ensnared her in this plot: the White Canary. And what begins as a clash of generations quickly devolves into an even more one-sided beating... and something far more horrifying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birds of Prey - A Reason to Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- This is a "remake" of BIRDS OF PREY V2 (2010) issue #06 so I'd strongly recommend reading at least that one before starting this. Thank you and enjoy! -</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The greatest martial artist in the world hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. Huntress’ bloody gambit had worked like a charm, and now Lady Shiva was on the ground with Helena Bertinelli standing tall above her.</p><p>     “She... no-one puts Shiva off her feet. No one!” White Canary stammered, observing the fight with growing incredulity. Her brothers, her sifu, everyone she’d ever known in her violent journey through the martial world had told her about Lady Shiva’s invincible kung fu. And now here she was, thrown on her ass by a common brawler in a circus outfit.</p><p>     “I told ya, lady. I told ya!” Zinda barked next to her, her heart fluttering with equal parts pride and fear. “Go, sis! Go!”</p><p>     Helena could barely hear her. Her ears were ringing like she’d been standing next to an explosion and the rest of her senses weren’t faring too well either. Her entire body felt like it was shutting down by the second, but she willed herself to stay awake. Not for her. For Dinah. And for Sin. And now, seeing Shiva on the ground, for one more reason. A stupid, selfish, petty little reason.</p><p>     “C’mon, princess! Get up so I can smack you down again!” Huntress roared, hiding the cracks in her voice with sheer bravado.</p><p>     Through it all, Shiva barely stirred. Sitting up with her eyes open, she was obviously conscious, but not entirely there. Silently, she ran her hand through her face and stared at the blood dripping from her fingers. Most of it was Helena’s, but somewhere in that crimson mix there had to be at least a few drops of her own, spilled on Bangkok soil for... what, exactly? Searching for an answer, her eyes scanned the small crowd gathered around her, all mouths agape and bulging eyes, until she saw the White Canary, the Sister in Silk, staring back at her with amazement. And then with disdain.</p><p>     Without even looking at Huntress, Shiva stood up, eyes fixed on the source of all this unpleasantness. White Canary shook for a moment, feeling a wave of violent intent turned on her. And while Helena couldn’t sense it, she could definitely see Shiva’s attention turning elsewhere.</p><p>     “Hey! Don’t you turn your back on me, Drippypants. I’m not done with--”</p><p>     “I am.”</p><p>     Shiva’s words stopped Helena on her tracks half a second before the elbow did. Her exposed belly felt like it was hit with a battering ram. Her body folded like a piece of paper and the darkness at the edge of her vision grew exponentially. Gasping for breath and gagging on something with a foul taste, Huntress took a shaky step forward and covered her mouth, bending over on wobbly knees. She didn’t see the roundhouse that knocked her down, but she felt it; a hammer of bone and muscle, exploding on the back of her neck and smacking her face down into the stone.</p><p>     Everything went black for Huntress right then, but somehow, she was still conscious. Aware enough to know someone, far off in the distance, was screaming her name, and that a pair of strong arms were tying themselves around her neck, cradling her thumping head almost with care. Something told her she shouldn’t let that happen, that she should fight, but her own arms were no longer responding. Suddenly, she heard another voice, much closer now, whispering in her ears.</p><p>     “Whatever happens next,” it said, in a tone halfway between demanding and pleading, “take care of her.”</p><p>     Shiva’s read naked choke tightened and Helena finally lost all consciousness. Her eyes rolled up into her skull and her limbs melted into the ground. Shiva released her as soon as she felt her body go limp. She collapsed head first, her cape covering her hips and saving her from some measure of embarrassment. But not from her friend’s concern.</p><p>     “Helena! No!”</p><p>     Before White Canary could react, Zinda ran out of the crowd and jumped into the ring to reach Huntress, scraping her knees as she dropped to her side. With tears swelling in her big eyes, she checked her pulse and let out a relieved gasp before hugging her flaccid body.</p><p>     Shiva paid no attention to her, or to anything else, as she strode towards the White Canary without even taking a moment to clean her face. Her stoic advance sent shivers down the Canary’s spine, but she managed to steady herself just before she reached her.</p><p>     “Enough of these games,” Shiva spat out.</p><p>     “You must be growing soft in your old age, Paper Monkey. Sparing an opponent like that, cheating her out of the honor of dying by your--”</p><p>     “And enough of your empty talk of honor. I refuse to fight anyone else in here, except the Canary.”</p><p>     “But the Canary isn’t here. She didn’t have the stomach to watch you crush her friend.”</p><p>     "I did not mean her,” Shiva said, and her intentions became as clear as her drive. “I am going to fight you now, Sister in Silk. And nobody else.”</p><p>     “Remember our arrangement, Paper Monkey. If you don’t fight Dinah Lance or her friend to the death, then her loved ones will be mine. Sin will be mine. I will bury the Black Canary in sorrow before I extinguish her life. Your misguided pride will doom her to the slowest, most painful death imaginable.”</p><p>     “Not if I stop you first.”</p><p>     The fear-tinged words of her father and brothers echoed in the dark corners of the White Canary’s mind as she considered the proposal. It’d always been a possibility, or perhaps even an inevitability, that this moment would come. And at any other time, she would’ve tried to stall it. Because for all her skills, there was always that voice in her head that sounded like her sifu, telling her she wasn’t ready.</p><p>     But now, after seeing the mistress of the martial arts put on her back in such crude fashion, the voice was silent.</p><p>     “I can see you are tired of life. Very well. The White Canary accepts the challenge of the Jade Canary. My fist against yours. Ah, but you have just had a fight. Would you like a moment to rest or catch your...?”</p><p>     “Now.”</p><p>     White Canary thought about finishing her taunt, but instead she just shrugged. “As you wish.”</p><p>     Zinda dragged Helena’s unconscious body as fast as she safely could while Shiva and the White Canary returned to the center of the blood-stained arena, paying no attention to her. She exchanged a few awkward words with Canary’s cronies, all but ordering them to bring a first aid kit, then turned to witness a sight that might as well have been a painting. Standing tall in black and white like two human chess pieces, the fighters took their places, and then their stances. There was no salute, no pleasantries exchanged, not even a word. Instead, a silent contest of will broke out between the two women, quietly measuring themselves and the other, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike... or building up enough confidence to dare to create one.</p><p>     And after everything Sister in Silk had done to reach this moment, she saw no reason not to dare one more time.</p><p>     “Hraah!”</p><p>     Her battle cry pierced the silence as quickly as her fists pierced the air, flying towards Shiva. Zinda did her best to keep up with them, but this was no brawl. It wasn’t even a fight. It was more like a performance, a frenetic but tightly-controlled ballet. Dashing, jumping, spinning around and using every inch of their bodies as weapons, the two women danced in the moonlight, each one struggling to take the lead. And as the dance progressed, even Zinda’s untrained eyes could notice one of them was struggling more than the other.</p><p>     Shiva saw the kick coming from a mile away, but her arms were too slow. Perhaps she was too tired, or too unfocused, but the result was the same. White Canary's foot caught Shiva right on her right ribs. Pain flared up her side, hard enough to make her flinch, but she put it out of her mind and tried to grab her enemy’s leg. Canary was faster, however, and as she pulled her leg away, she twisted her waist and launched herself into an advancing straight punch that plowed into Shiva’s unprotected face like a train. The blow that spilled from her lips was no longer Helena’s. It was all her.</p><p>     Before the shock had finished travelling up her shoulder, White Canary was already pressing her attack. A rain of fists and feet came pouring down on Shiva, who was quickly suppressed into a turtling defense. Standing on increasingly wobbly legs, she didn’t try to dodge the blows; she could only barely manage to block them. Once or twice she tried to fight her way out with a sudden jab or knee, but those attempts were quickly countered and punished by her opponent. The end did not come quickly.</p><p>     A crushing elbow to the chest made Shiva double over. A snap kick to her knee dropped her to the ground with a pained gasp. A hook to her jaw nearly took her head off. And with both knees on the ground and her body folded over like a pill bug, Lady Shiva cranked her bloodied head up just in time to receive a brutal kick that flattened her into the cold, merciless ground.</p><p>     If Helena had dropped Shiva like a sack of potatoes, the White Canary had made her crumble like the broken-down ruins of some ancient temple. All to the thunderous applause of her students and attendants, gathered around to witness history. Despite herself, Zinda felt her heart sink. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen Shiva down, but there was a sadistic glee in the way White Canary stood over her that filled the Blackhawk with sadness.</p><p>     "Heh... heheheh... is that all? Is this what you were so afraid of?” White Canary whispered. The voice of her master didn’t answer, and her own grew louder. “Is this all you are? The terror of the martial world? The killer of killers? The Destroyer?” </p><p>     At the sound of her taunts, Shiva stirred sheepishly, her forehead unable to lift itself off the floor. At least Canary didn’t step on her. Zinda didn’t think she could stomach it.</p><p>     “Your reputation surpassed your actual skills long ago, old hag. This is all you are now: a broken-down junk, clinging to lofty titles and past glories.”</p><p>     Like a vulture, White Canary circled confidently around Shiva’s faltering form as she tried uselessly to get up. But every time, the result was the same: her arms trembled for a few agonizing seconds before failing her, and her face kissed the stone again.</p><p>     “What made you think you could fight me? What are you even fighting for anymore? Your strength is gone. Your speed is gone. You have no heir, no future, nothing! You are not Lady Shiva. You are nothing.”</p><p>     After one last attempt, Shiva’s body suddenly went limp and Zinda felt her heart crawl up to her throat. Two team-mates, beaten within an inch of their lives on the same night. And Dinah nowhere to be seen. Had she succeeded? Did they buy enough time for her to find Sin? Was there any hope left? As she stared at the lifeless form of Lady Shiva, Zinda felt the crushing weight of the White Canary’s words crushing her spirit. Was it all, really, for nothing?</p><p>     But while Zinda’s spirit fell, Lady Shiva rose. Slowly, with her head hung low, but with none of the quivering weakness from before. Her coat slipped off her body and fell like a withered leaf from a tree, and White Canary took a step back. The voice of her master suddenly whispered inside her head again, but she was beyond listening to him now.</p><p>     “You... are correct,” Shiva said. Her voice was barely a whisper, and nobody but Canary could listen to it. “I am nothing. I have nothing. All I have left... is this moment.”</p><p>     Spreading her arms, Shiva turned her palms up and reared her head, stained with blood and sweat and dirt, to look up at the sky. Far above her, the endless void of space beckoned. Seeing her like that sent a shiver through Canary’s body, until she noticed her neck was fully exposed.</p><p>     “Glad you see it my way, old hag,” she taunted again, tightening her fist into a leopard claw. “Now... return to nothing, Shiva!”</p><p>     Had it landed, the blow would’ve collapsed her throat. Crushed her trachea. She would’ve died slowly, painfully, choking through a mouth full of blood. She would’ve died not with a bang or a whimper, but with a sad, pitiful gurgle. She would’ve died... had the blow landed.</p><p>     Instead, it touched nothing. Not even air seemed to be left in the spot where Lady Shiva had stood. It was as if she’d blinked out of existence, leaving behind only a void. Nobody saw her move. Not White Canary, not her students, and certainly not Zinda. A creeping terror crawled through all of the Sister in Silk’s taut body before her mind could even register what happened. She had just put all of herself into that one punch, only to see it swallowed by emptiness. As thick beads of sweat began to pour down her forehead, White Canary turned quickly, looking for Shiva.</p><p>     She found her a few feet away from her, in the same position as before but with her back turned. Her broad shoulders rose and dropped softly. Her toned arms relaxed, her fingers twirled gently, and an eerie calm surrounded her form.</p><p>     “You think I’m impressed?” White Canary snarled. “You think I’m scared?!”</p><p>     Shiva turned her head first, then the rest of her body. And despite Canary’s outrage, Zinda noticed her knees did tremble when she looked into her eyes. She couldn't see them herself, but whatever Canary found in them clearly disturbed her. Even Zinda could see her next attack coming: a jumping roundhouse that she telegraphed with a shrill scream, and that Shiva effortlessly leaned away from without taking a single step back.</p><p>     An increasingly upset White Canary pressed on the attack. A flurry of punches and kicks was unleashed on Lady Shiva again, but this time they looked sluggish and clumsy. And something in the way Shiva kept dodging each one with the barest minimum of movement made it look like even if Canary was fighting as perfectly as she did before, the result would be the same. Something had awakened in her opponent. And everyone watching felt the same chill as they wondered what would happen when it decided to attack.</p><p>     Nobody saw it happen. They saw White Canary dash forward with a lightning-fast two jabs followed by a spinning backfist, and then they saw her stumble back on legs of jelly, one eye closed and the other wide open in shock. The actual impact was invisible. It even took them a few seconds to realize Shiva’s fist was up. Dazed, Canary rubbed her cheek and steadied herself. Rebuilding her stance, she tried to square up with Shiva again, to spy for any gaps in her defense. But her nerves were too shot for that. The fight was on the verge of slipping through her fingers and she knew it, even as she rejected the thought.</p><p>     “You... useless crone, stop resisting and just die!”</p><p>     “Not tonight,” Shiva said, in a voice as hard and cold as a glacier. “And not by you.”</p><p>     Canary let out a battle cry that cracked a little at the end and threw herself at the woman with a wild hook that didn't even clear half of its trajectory before it was intercepted. Shiva didn't block or even dodge it; she just stepped forward and smacked the back of her hand into Canary’s torso, piercing through her guard with impeccable timing and demolishing force. The young girl’s fist stopped and hung shakily in the air for a few seconds before she stumbled back again, coughing loudly.</p><p>     “Damn... you...” she groaned. Her fists tightened until they were quaking and she threw herself at Shiva again. She was still cocking a straight punch when Shiva moved her shoulder and Canary’s entire head suddenly snapped back. “Augh!”</p><p>     Alarm bells were ringing inside her skull. The voices were now a chorus, half of them scolding her for underestimating Shiva, and the other screaming at her to run away. But she could barely hear them through the haze that had fallen over her thoughts. The only thing that felt solid; the one thing she held onto was a bitter rage that boiled inside her. White Canary tried to focus on that. If only to keep herself from thinking about her growing fear.</p><p>     “I... will not be embarrassed... by you!” she shouted, pointing a finger that was shaking more than she wanted to, then took a running start and jumped high into the air with a long flying kick aimed straight at Shiva’s head. But its target disappeared before it came even close. And before she was able to land, Shiva struck back.</p><p>     Her kick rocketed up from the ground with devastating force, stretching her prodigious legs to their maximum extension. Her foot flew up the White Canary’s chest, grazing her leather leotard, sliding perfectly between her breasts, and crashing savagely into her chin. Canary, already several feet up in the air, was sent flying back. Her body went limp and drew an almost perfect curve against the moon, her white suit shining under its pale light. Watching her float like that, Zinda couldn’t help feel like there was something oddly beautiful about it. Artful, even. But maybe she was just happy to see this hussy who’d hurt her friends finally get what was coming to her.</p><p>     If White Canary was knocked out by the kick, the fall woke her up right away. She came down hard on her shoulders and skull, her head bouncing up as her eyes shot open. Tremors of pain blasted across her bent body. Her legs stayed up for a moment, her feet dangling to the sides of her head and her butt up in the air in an extremely embarrassing fashion. They dropped forward when she arched her back in pain and all four of her limbs splayed on the polished stone floor while she gritted her teeth to keep the anguished screams in her throat from leaving her mouth.</p><p>     “Ggnn... hhnnn, d-damn you,” Canary muttered. She tried to get up almost immediately and made it to one knee when her aching body gave up on her. A red trickle began to taint her mask from the inside. Covering it with her hand and holding onto the floor with the other, White Canary felt her heart desperately pumping blood to her numb limbs. Her vision was swimming. She needed something to focus on. And there was someone right in front of her.</p><p>     Shiva had kept her leg up, stretched out as far as it could go. With her cold eyes fixed on the downed Canary, she slowly curled it back in and let it land on the floor with a hush. “Do you hate me, Sister in Silk?”</p><p>     “What?”</p><p>     “Do you hate me?”</p><p>     “I do,” Canary growled. Something about talking to Shiva helped stabilize her body. Watching her stand there, judging her silently, brought that raging fire back. Its warmth helped her feel her limbs again. She climbed back to full height, speaking through bloody coughs. “I hate you... and I hate Dinah Lance. If it weren’t for her... none of this would be happening.”</p><p>     “I see. So, you hate the Black Canary, then.”</p><p>     “Yes! She ruined my life! Disgraced my family’s honor! Made me kill my brothers! When I’m done with you, I’ll tear her life apart!”</p><p>     “Then I am just an obstacle in the path of your vengeance,” Shiva said. Some measure of emotion seemed to return to her face as she shook her head. “This will not do.”</p><p>     “Shut up! Enough of your games. Come here and fight already, coward!”</p><p>     Still talking, Shiva started to move, taking measured steps towards an increasingly nervous White Canary and raising her hands. “This will not do at all.”</p><p>     Her mask of confident superiority all but shattered, Canary quivered in her spot for a few tense seconds before giving out a weak yelp and rushing forward, intending to intercept Shiva the way she’d stopped her. But Shiva didn’t even give her the chance to lift her tired arms before stabbing her in the gut with a brutal straight punch.</p><p>     “Ghurk!” Canary groaned, her abs caught only half-tensed by the incredible speed of the blow. Waves of nausea erupted from her stomach while her back hunched and her arms rushed to protect her midsection. As Shiva pulled her long and toned arm off her like it was a sword she’d just pierced her with, Canary's knees buckled and a breathless cough dampened her mask. She felt the ground calling to her again. She saw it coming through blurry eyes. A crushing sense of inevitability fell on her spirit.</p><p>     Shiva didn’t let her body fall just yet. With a snapping knee to the chin, she lifted White Canary back to full height and let her stand there for a moment, dazed and groggy and utterly helpless, before beginning her assault. A rain of blows punished Canary’s face and head; jabs coming from all sides kept her unfocused, opening her up for a handful of hammering hooks that smacked loudly across the arena. Each strike flowed into the next one like a river of pain washing over her. The pace of the fight settled into a steady beat -- and a solid beatdown.</p><p>     Enthralled by the one-sided battle, Zinda couldn’t tell if both fighters were tired, if her eyes had somehow adapted to the speed, or if Shiva was slowing things down for the sake of everyone in attendance; but now she could see it. She could see every punch perfectly as the White Canary’s head was violently jerked from side to side, taking her entire body along with it and making her look like a ragdoll trapped in a hurricane. The trail of blood dripping from her mask down to her chest was growing bigger, and while Zinda couldn’t tell if it was coming from her nose or her mouth, she definitely noticed the scarlet stains all over her white suit. The sight excited her more than it should.</p><p>     “Get ‘er, lady,” she found herself whispering. “Get ‘er good.”</p><p>     Meanwhile, the Sister in Silk was staggered. Her cheeks were bruised and a clubbing elbow left her right eye half-shut. She took three clumsy steps back to give herself enough time to cover her head, only for Shiva to switch targets and being pummeling her body. A roundhouse smashed her ribs like a tidal wave crashing against an unmoored ship. A hook to her opposite side nearly lifted her off her feet. Flailing her arms forward in a desperate attempt to get some leverage on Shiva, Canary ate a massive knee that emptied her lungs of air and filled her throat with blood.</p><p>     Through it all, she gritted her red-tinged teeth and tried to bear the assault without a sound, determined to not show weakness in front of her students and attendants. She would die before she gave Shiva that satisfaction. And the longer the fight went, the more it seemed like she’d have to. Thoughts of defeat blossomed in her brain while Shiva ducked and moved in, then unleashed a speedy barrage of Mantis Boxing punches from her waistline to her breasts.</p><p>     “Unh! Uh! Ugh! Ugkk!” White Canary grunted with each blow. Her carefully-sculpted muscles, built from the youngest age possible for combat, stiffened like an armor to protect her. But as the air was ruthlessly pounded out of her lungs, her body became feeble and weak.</p><p>     It didn’t take long for Canary to find herself completely defenseless against the onslaught, and Shiva could tell. The moment she sensed her fist penetrating an inch more of skin, she took a step forward and twisted her hips into a massive uppercut that rammed into Canary’s chest, right in the middle of her solar plexus. And despite her resolve, the beleaguered young woman couldn't help lift one foot and fold herself around the merciless fist with a grotesque gagging noise.</p><p>     “GWUH! G-gahh!” she choked, with her eyes rolling up and her mask spewing blood. The red trail had turned into a crimson waterfall that fell down to her breasts, staining her pearly-white outfit. Shiva didn’t give her even the ghost of a chance to recover before hitting her again, even harder, right on her stomach. “GAAHK!”</p><p>     The second blow lifted both of Canary's feet off the ground and left her almost completely folded over. Her knees smashed together and her arms coiled around her injured midsection. The pain was beyond unbearable, even for her. She could feel it even as she blacked out. Like knives being turned and twisted inside her guts. Bent over, lurching groggily around, White Canary had no way of seeing Shiva gracefully taking flight in front of her, pulling one leg back and then throwing her whole body into a roundhouse until it hit her square on the cheek.</p><p>     She was sent flying once more, spinning in the evening air, swimming in a place far from pain, drowning in the uselessness of her existence. The voice of her master was silent once again. The voice that replaced it was her own, broken and weak, crying inside her mind. Crying like she hadn’t since the night of her birth. When the world stopped turning and her face came crashing down into the floor, she was crying too.</p><p>     It was Zinda who, in a mix of joy and terror, finally broke the silence from the crowd. “Y-YEAH! How d’you like them apples, sister?” The irony that less than twenty minutes had passed since she’d been cheering against Shiva was lost on her. Her mind felt overworked trying to process everything that had and was still happening. Shiva’s second wind had been like a tornado from the depths of Hell.</p><p>     The rest of the White Canary’s attendants and students stared in utter disbelief. Some clasped their hands in front of their mouths. Some mumbled anxious half-words. One tried to take a step forward to help her master, only to stop when she saw Shiva move towards her prone body. She reached down and grabbed Canary’s long black braid, then twisted it around her wrist a couple of times, making her crank her head up and let out a shrill whimper. Having confirmed she was still conscious, Shiva then grabbed her arm and forced her up, first to her knees, and then to her feet.</p><p>     “Do you hate me?” she asked straight into her ear. Her voice felt like razors in her mind.</p><p>     “Hate... y-you,” she answered with bitter tears in her discolored face. “H-hate you... hate... C-Canary...”</p><p>     Shiva seemed displeased as she let go of White Canary’s hair and pulled her coat out of her body. The sudden motion awoke an animal instinct in the weeping girl, who pushed herself away from Shiva and twirled around, bloodied and punch-drunk.</p><p>     “Hate you all!” she screamed in a cracked voice and lunged at Shiva with her fist ready. Her desperate punch carried inside a faint hope, not of victory, but of at least an honorable death in combat; a last attempt at ensuring her family’s name would die in courage, not in shame.</p><p>     Shiva caught it in her palm. For a second, the world stood still as swollen, bloodshot and tear-stained eyes stared into two open voids. Then Shiva twisted her wrist and all the pain White Canary had suffered so far felt like a warm caress by comparison.</p><p>     “GGYAAHHH!” she screamed as her bones were obliterated. Maybe earlier in the night, before the fight started, she would’ve been able to put the pain aside and fight through it. But now all she could do was scream like a little girl. “AAAIIEEE!!!”</p><p>     Blinded by agony, Canary didn’t see Shiva move until she was behind her, dragging her shaking arm back with her and bending her over again. Utterly helpless, she caught a glimpse of motion out the darkening corner of her eye and another flash of pain burned across her limb. Without letting go of her hand, Shiva had moved up Canary’s arm and smashed an elbow into her forearm, breaking it instantly. Shards of bone pierced strong but untensed muscles and a dark patch bloomed over sweat-covered skin. And the night sky was filled again with the loud cries of a beaten fighter.</p><p>     Watching Shiva destroy White Canary’s arm opened a pit in Zinda’s stomach. Her heart filled with guilt at the gruesome display. The people around her covered their eyes and winced while their master was brought down to her knees again. Without any semblance of pity, Shiva stepped over the twitching limb and trapped it between her legs, then pulled it up, bent it backwards, and drove one foot into the girl’s shoulder. The effect was instantaneous and grotesque.</p><p>“N-NOOAAAIIEEEHH!!!”</p><p>     Shiva let go of the shattered limb in something that might’ve been mistaken for mercy and allowed White Canary to curl up into a ball around her arm. It was broken in three places now, each one hurting more than the last, and dangled from her body like a dead fish. Her voice grew hoarse with screaming and then muted, replaced by open weeping and the occasional whine of a wounded animal.</p><p>     “Sh-she’s killing her,” Zinda whispered to herself, and the effect of putting words to what everyone else was thinking snapped her from her fear-induced trance. “For pity’s sake Shiva, stop! You won! She’s already beaten!”</p><p>     For the first time since she arrived in Bangkok, Shiva looked directly at Zinda, and the Blackhawk finally saw what White Canary had seen: nothing. No anger, no joy, no thrill, just two empty blanks, staring right through her soul. Without breaking eye-contact, Shiva reached down and lifted the limping Sister in Silk by her other shoulder like she weighed less than a feather and turned her back on Zinda and the rest. She dragged Canary up the small steps on the back and over to the edge of the dinner table, where the remains of the feast Zinda had just a few hours ago filled the same stomach that was now churning inside her.</p><p>     With a quick move of her shoulder, Shiva pulled Canary up and took a moment to look at her face. Canary shook as she felt a hand grasp her mask and whimpered when it was pulled down, revealing her busted, quivering lips and bloody chin.</p><p>     “I g-guh... I give,” was all she managed to get out before Shiva grabbed her hair and smashed her face-first into the scraps.</p><p>     Bits of pork, grains of rice and still-warm broth smeared all over her mouth and cheeks. Sweet and sour sauce burned her eyes. Her own blood mingled with the myriad flavors on display as she tried in vain to break free. But Shiva’s grasp was unrelenting, and the humiliating show continued as she dragged her from one end of the long table to the other, all accompanied by a chaotic symphony of dishes crashing against the floor. Only once the table was cleared did Shiva pull Canary’s head from the wood, and with a mighty heave, she unceremoniously lobbed her back down the stairs into the arena where she fell into a heap.</p><p>     With food on her face, tears in her eyes and blood on her chest, the once-proud White Canary laid spread-eagled on the stone. Her spirit was as broken as her arm. She didn’t even have enough strength to roll and hide her dulled pain anymore. Nobody in the audience had ever seen anyone so thoroughly destroyed; so utterly ruined. Gulping through a dry throat, Zinda wondered what was taking Dinah so long. And then she wondered if even she could get Shiva to stop now.</p><p>     Through the muck and fog blinding her, Canary saw Lady Shiva descend the steps and walk towards her like a shadow of doom. She tried feebly to crawl away on legs of jelly but she barely made it a few inches before Shiva stepped down on her wrecked abs, pinning her down and making her moan in agony. She was at her mercy, and Shiva had none to give. “I will only ask once more,” she stated, leaning forward and putting more weight on her foot.</p><p>     “H-hnn... hah... h-hate,” White Canary mewled almost imperceptibly.</p><p>     “Who?”</p><p>     “H-hate... B-Black... Canary... Her f-fault. All... h-her fault. Her fa--AUGH!”</p><p>     There was a tinge of frustration in the way Shiva raised her leg and then dropped it again, ball first, on White Canary’s bruised stomach. The girl squealed like the weak little child she’d been reduced to and breathlessly mouthed a plea for mercy. Unmoved, Shiva stepped back and grabbed one of her ankles, lifting Canary’s lifeless right leg high in the air. As it reached her shoulder, Shiva switched her grip to her knee, securing her in place and lifting her whole lower body up. Her crotch hung spread wide open before her, hidden under her leather leotard.</p><p>     A hundred different ideas of the kinds of torture Shiva could visit upon her prey piled up on Zinda’s mind. She wished to see none of them. Finally overwhelmed by all the horrors, she closed her eyes and covered her face and did everything she could to brace herself for another blood-curdling cry of agony... that never came. What she did hear was an unsettling high-pitched yelp, followed by sounds that felt completely wrong even before she could realize what they were.</p><p>     “She’s... no. No, she can’t do that,” she heard someone next to her whisper.</p><p>     “Oh gods, our master... Sh-she's--”</p><p>     “Stop! Someone please make her stop already!”</p><p>     When she opened her eyes, Zinda expected the worst. But even that fell short of what she actually saw. With the White Canary’s right leg hanging from her shoulder, Shiva had shifted the girl’s leotard to a side and now seemed to be sticking her finger inside her pussy with dominant abandon. Zinda thought she was just seeing things, that she’d finally gone insane, but a whimpering cry without nearly enough anguish in it forced her to face facts. Shiva had saved the worst of all indignities for last.</p><p>     “Nnugh, no... s-stop,” the White Canary moaned helplessly, without enough strength to even look up at Shiva anymore. She couldn’t see what she was doing to her, but she could feel it. Her whole life had been centered around pain; dealing and receiving it. Sex in her family was nothing but a tool to continue the lineage, utterly forbidden to her. She’d never even considered how two women alone could do it. And now it was becoming her first time. “L-let go of me, y-you... you honorless whore, awwnn!”</p><p>     In response, Shiva inserted a second finger and curled both up inside Canary. The girl tensed up and whined as her aching muscles strained painfully, clashing with the pleasure coming from her cunt. Her eyes shut close, her mouth opened wide, and her heart pounded like a jackhammer against cracked ribs. Shiva’s thumb brushed her mound and then rubbed her clit, getting a whiny, girly little moan out of her. Despite what she had just called her, it was Canary who was on her back with her legs open making obscene noises. And they only got louder when a third digit entered her small pussy.</p><p>     “Yahh! Ahhnn, no! Stop, please stop!” she cried out in a voice not even her oldest disciples recognized as her own. “I... I give up! I yield! I surrender!”</p><p>     “I do not accept your surrender.”</p><p>     Having delivered her response to Canary's capitulation, Shiva slid her fingers out of her for a moment and snuck her thumb inside them, then made a fist that no martial artist would’ve ever used in a fight. But this wasn’t a fight anymore. Canary feebly lifted her head just in time to see her put her fist right on her wet pink labia and push.</p><p>     “No! No, gods, no! Don’t do it, it won’t--AAHH!”</p><p>     Inexperienced and untouched, Canary’s pussy rejected the fist, but Shiva wouldn’t be denied. She grinded her knuckles against her lips until they were pried open and shoved her fist inside her slowly, letting her feel every single inch as it stretched her hole. Soon, the very same fist that had crushed her guts, bruised her face and pummeled her spirit into submission was inside her. All the way to the wrist.</p><p>     “Ahh--hahhh... agghauh, plee... please... n-naah...”</p><p>     “Listen while you still can, Sister in Silk,” Shiva hushed, leaning forward and thrusting her fist deeper inside with her. “What Dinah Lance did, she did to your brothers. It was their honor she besmirched by defeating them. But what I am doing, I do to you and you alone.”</p><p>     Shiva punctuated her words with another thrust and a slight torsion, sending shockwaves of brutal pleasure across Canary’s devastated body.</p><p>     “I will not take your life. You will survive past tonight. And when you do, you will forget your brothers. Forget the honor they failed to protect. And forget the woman who shamed them. All you will remember is me, in this moment, doing <em> this </em> to <em> you. </em>”</p><p>     The girl's muscles clenched again, far harder than before, while Shiva kept ramming in and out of her at a ruthless pace. Through the haze of ecstatic torture, with her hips rocking uncontrollably and her toes opening and closing inside her boots, Canary felt like something was coming. Like she was reaching a peak. Whatever it was, she hoped it’d put her out of her misery.</p><p>     “You lived to avenge the sullied honor of others. Now you will live to avenge your own. I ask you one last time, daughter of Sifu Huang. Sister in Silk. The White Canary. Tell me, who do you hate?”</p><p>     “Aahhnn... I h-hate, hahh... hahh... ahhh...! I hate--AHHN! I HATE YOU!”</p><p>     Her answer melted into a bellowing moan as the first orgasm of her life exploded across her spasming body. A torrent of juices gushed out of her pussy, splashing over Shiva’s fist and slipping out the corners to spill onto the ground. Her tongue rolled out of her open mouth and her eyes went into her skull. Her mind and limbs went numb and she hovered on the edge of unconsciousness, secretly hoping the climax would never end... and despising herself for it.</p><p>     She was still awake when she finished coming and Shiva dropped her lifeless legs to the floor. A few orgasmic twitches made her look like she was in her death throes, but she wasn’t that lucky. Seemingly satisfied, Shiva pulled her fist out of her pussy and held it up to her face. The transparent dew that covered her fingers had traces of red in it that gleamed in the pale moonlight. She looked at the fallen Canary for a moment; her red face covered in all kinds of filth, eyes all white and lips trembling with a sad pleasure. Her damp fist clenched as if preparing to give her one last blow, but she denied her that. Instead, she just opened her hand and flicked her fingers at her, spilling her own juices on her vacant, defeated expression.</p><p>     “I accept your hatred,” Shiva said, towering dominantly over the broken girl. “And I expect your vengeance.”</p><p>     She walked away from the wreckage without a second glance to recover her discarded coat, then turned to the small assembled crowd. All of them were on their knees, their foreheads pressed against the ground in submissive terror, except Zinda Blake. Holding onto Helena’s body just a bit tighter, she locked eyes with Shiva as she approached, less in defiance and more in terrified awe.</p><p>     “When you see Siu Jerk Sai, tell her,” she started, only to pause halfway through. She seemed suddenly and inexplicably lost as she turned her head, almost like she was dodging Zinda’s wide-eyed gaze, or maybe her own reflection in them. And when she finally spoked again, there was a stutter in her words. “Nothing. It is nothing.”</p><p>     Zinda didn’t watch her walk away. She just closed her eyes and clutched the stirring Huntress closer, focusing on her heartbeat -- desperate to find relief in the safety of her friends. All around her, the men and women cried openly for their defeated master. Some, overwhelmed by it all, got up and ran away into the night. The rest didn’t try to stop them.</p><p>     And in the middle of the lonely arena, the ravaged heap that called herself the White Canary lay inches away from death, empty of everything but pain. And hate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(So here's the thing: I like Gail Simone, and her run in Birds of Prey is one of my all-time favorites. But I never quite liked how she wrote Lady Shiva, and her appearance in V2 was particularly annoying for a bunch of reasons. A lot of it had to do with the run being prematurely ended to make way for the New52, but for years I've been wondering how I'd write it to better fit my personal idea of Shiva. And a few weeks ago I also thought about how Shiva never actually fought White Canary, despite explicitly saying she didn't like being caught in her whole revenge scheme. So wheels turned and I ended up writing this. It's a fair bit nastier than the previous one but I figured it more or less needed to be. Hope you enjoyed it regardless, and thanks for reading!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>